Mr Brightside
by FenixTonks
Summary: Cont. de Um dia de uma vida Ele não conseguia tirála da cabeça. Tinha sido apenas um beijo, certo? Um momento. Um beijo. Um novo caminho. As divagações de Draco Malfoy.


**Título: **Mr. Brightside

**Shipper: **Draco & Ginny (D/G)

**Tipo: **Short-Song Fic

**Rating: **T

**Autora: **FenixTonks

**Disclaimer: **Todas as personagens usadas na concepção desta fic, são da autoria de J.K. Rowling, mas, caso ela me queira oferecer o Draco, eu agradeço ¬¬

**Música Usada na FanFic: **The Killers – Mr. Brightside

**Resumo: **Ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Tinha sido apenas um beijo, certo? Um momento. Um beijo. Um novo caminho. As divagações de Draco Malfoy.

**Obs.: **Continuação da fic "Um dia de uma Vida", porém, não é necessário a leitura da fic referida para a compreensão desta. Aconselho, mas não é obrigatório. Enjoy.

**«Coming out of my cage**  
Saindo da minha gaiola

**And I've been doin' just fine**  
E eu tenho me saído bem

**Gotta, gotta be down**  
Começando, começando a estar em baixo

**Because I want it all»**  
Porque eu quero tudo isso

Abriu lentamente os olhos, tentando esquecer o âmbar. Olhou o relógio, contando as horas, os minutos, os segundos que se passaram desde que ele se perdera naquela imensidão âmbar dos olhos de Ginevra. Relembrou todos ou momentos que passara com ela. Recapitulou cada pormenor da suite em que ela estava, cada pormenor do rosto dela, cada pormenor do corpo. Reconsiderou todos os actos que tinha tomado, cada palavra que tinha proferido.

Não aguentando mais apenas ouvir o irritante tiquetaque do seu relógio, deixou as suas pernas deslizar pelos lençóis e sentiu o frio do chão de mármore contra a pele dos seus pés. Levantou-se. Dirigiu-se à janela, e parou olhando a Lua, que se encontrava em Quarto Minguante. Nesse momento, não a Lua não era mais que um traço curvo no céu.

«O que se está a passar comigo?» Cogitou. «Porque é que ela não sai da minha cabeça?»

Passou lentamente os dedos pelo mármore frio do beiral da janela.

-Porquê tudo isto agora? A minha vida estava tão boa, tão sossegada, tão estável. E agora isto. Este sabor agridoce de mudança, de novos rumos, novos caminhos. Parabéns, Draco Malfoy, estás prestes a ter um colapso.

Fechou os olhos, sentando-se no beiral da janela. Um sorriso suave preenchia a sua face, enquanto ele ria ironicamente de si próprio. E ele sabia o porquê. Todo aquele tempo que tinha passado longe da magia, tinha sido como uma falsa gaiola dourada. Tinha vivido numa falsa felicidade. Tinha mentido a si próprio, sacrificando-se a si mesmo na vã tentativa de reconstruir uma vida correcta, de pessoa boa e honesta. Ele não poderia mentir a si mesmo para sempre. Podemos enganar todo o mundo, mas não conseguimos nos enganar a nós mesmo.

Ele era um Slytherin, por Merlin. Ele não era, nunca fora, nem fazia questão de ser um bom rapaz. Ele era astuto, determinado e sem escrúpulos. Os fins justificavam os meios. E aquele reencontro com o passado, fizera-o lembrar todos os valores que ele demorara a esquecer, na vã tentativa de ter uma vida de trabalhador honesto. Mas a verdade é que ele não aguentava mais ser um pau-mandado. Malfoy's eram feitos para dominar, para dar ordens, para liderar. E era isso que ele desejava.

«The world under my hands **(1)** »

**«It started out with a kiss**  
Isto começou com um beijo

**How did it end up like this?**  
Como foi terminar desta forma

**It was only a kiss**  
Foi somente um beijo

**It was only a kiss»**  
Foi somente um beijo

Porque é que estava sentindo tudo isso? Desde quando é que voltara ao seu velho estereótipo de personalidade Malfoy? Desde quando se questionava se fizera a escolha certa?

Tudo começara com um beijo, aquele maldito beijo. Tudo era culpa daqueles lábios sedosos, daquela língua macia. Tudo era culpa dela, Ginevra Weasley. Tudo era culpa dela, até mesmo o facto de nesse momento estar naquele apartamento medíocre e não na sua Mansão.

Abriu os olhos, um esgar de raiva preenchendo o seu rosto. Ela tinha somente sido uma entrevista, como conseguira intrometer-se dessa forma na vida dele?

Intrometer-se? Mas fora somente um beijo, certo? E um beijo não define nada. Ele é que estava dando demasiado importância a isso.

**«Now I'm falling asleep**  
Agora estou caindo no sono

**And she's calling a Cab**  
E ela está chamando um táxi

**While he's having a smoke**  
Enquanto ele está fumando

**And she's taking a drag»**  
E ela está dando um trago

Levantou-se da janela e dirigiu-se para a sala. Deitou-se no sofá. A sua cabeça rodava suavemente, como se quisesse ajudar a que ele dormisse.

Draco sentia-se, dessa feita, realmente com sono. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o rodar da Terra. Quase podia sentir de novo o sabor cálido e tépido dos lábios dela nos seus. Podia sentir de novo a pele dela, os dedos no seu cabelo. E então, lentamente, o cenário mudou. Era como se ele estivesse vendo um filme antigo, com fraca qualidade de imagem e sem surround. As vozes chegavam distantes, mornas, lentas. No início, eram um titubear quase irritante. Então, lentamente, eram palavras suaves.

_Podia visualizar uma sombra na suite em que tinha estado algumas horas atrás. Pôde ver um moreno, parado à janela, esperando por algo, e desfrutando de um cigarro. Lá em baixo, na estrada, um ou outro carro passavam de vez em quando. Ele quase parecia preocupado. Quase. Lá em baixo, o barulho de um motor. O moreno olhou novamente para a estrada, vendo um táxi parado. Uma mulher ruiva saiu de dentro deste, entrando imediatamente nas imediações do hotel._

_Por momentos, o silêncio. Depois, uma porta a abrir-se, e uma ruiva entrava por esta._

_-Como correu, Ginny? – A conversa foi iniciada pelo moreno, que dirigia o seu olhar à mulher que tinha entrado. Esta, por sua vez, apenas tratou de descalçar os sapatos e atirar o casaco para o sofá._

_-Estou apenas cansada, Harry, preciso apenas de uma bebida. Algo que me faça esquecer por momentos._

_Ginevra percorreu lentamente a fila de garrafas que estavam no Bar, esperando encontra algo que lhe agradasse. Optou por uma garrafa de Fire Whisky. Pegou num dos copos e colocou um pouco da bebida. Voltou a guardar a garrafa, e deixou o líquido escorrer lentamente pela sua garganta, os olhos cerrados suavemente._

**«Now they're going to bed**  
Agora eles estão indo para a cama

**And my stomach is sick**  
E o meu estômago está enjoado

**And it's all in my head**  
E é tudo na minha cabeça

**But she's touching his chest now**  
Mas ela está tocando o peito dele agora

**He takes off her dress now**  
Ele tira o vestido dela agora

**Let me go**  
Deixa-me ir

**I just can't look**  
Eu não consigo olhar

**It's killing me**  
Está me matando

**And taking control»**  
E tomando o controlo.

_A ruiva sentou-se no sofá. O moreno, cujo nome era Harry, apagou o cigarro, do qual já sobrava somente o filtro, e postou-se atrás da ruiva. Deixou deslizar as mãos suavemente pelos ombros dela, numa massagem relaxante. Ela deixou pender a sua cabeça para trás, encostando assim no peito do moreno. Ele sussurrou algo no ouvido dela, o que fez com que ela sorrisse._

_Os corpos separaram-se._

_-Faz amor comigo, Harry. – Pediu a ruiva, lentamente._

_Os corpos vibrantes, os beijos sôfregos. As mãos de Ginny deslizando para dentro da camisa do moreno. Ele tirando o vestido leve que ela usava, deixando-a apenas com a _lingerie_. Os toques tornavam-se mais inusitados, mais íntimos._

Draco revolvia-se no pequeno sofá do seu apartamento. Ele queria sair dali, daquele sonho, de tudo aquilo, ele não queria ver mais nada. Tudo aquilo era demais para ele. Era ele que deveria de estar lá, não o Potter. Ela era somente dele.

Num movimento brusco, o corpo dele caiu ao chão, com estrépito. A cabeça dele bateu na mesinha de centro da sala, e ele acordou, sobressaltado. Praguejou alto, colocando uma das suas mãos na cabeça, no sítio com o qual tinha batido na mesinha.

**Jealousy**  
Ciúme

**Turning Saints into the sea**  
Tornando santos em mar

**Swimming through sick lullabies**  
Nadando por doentes canções de adormecer

**Choking on your alibis**  
Sufocando nos teus álibis

**But it's just the price I pay**  
Mas é somente o preço que pago

**Destiny is calling me**  
Destino está chamando-me

**Open up my eager eyes**  
Abrindo meus olhos ansiosos

**I'm Mr. Brightside**  
Eu sou o Sr. Lado Brilhante

A culpa era dela, toda dela. A culpa era daquela maldita ruiva, e do maldito Potter. Como ele daria tudo para estar lá com ela. Para fundir a sua alma naquela profusão de aromas e sentidos, a que os vulgares mortais chama de amor. Era ele que estava destinado a lá estar, não o maldito Potter.

Cerrou o punho e bateu-o com força na bancada da cozinha. Era sempre o Santo-Potter que tudo conseguia. Sempre as melhores coisas, sempre os feitos nobres, sempre bancando o herói.

E como é que aquela ruiva ousava? Como ela ousava usá-lo a seu bel-prazer, e depois agir como se nada se tivesse passado? Como?

Não, ele não podia se deixar afectar pela ruiva. Fora somente mais uma, mais uma que se tinha rendido aos seus encantos. E pelo menos, ele tinha contribuído para oferecer ao Potter um belo par de Chifres. Afinal de contas, o Patronum dele não era um veado?

A raiva e o ciúme que sentia foi, lentamente, desaparecendo. Encostou-se na parede e deixou deslizar as sua costas nuas pela parede fria, até ficar sentado no chão. Os olhos miravam o vácuo, relembrando de novo o sabor dela, o toque dela. Lenta e inconscientemente, passou a ponto dos seus dedos pelos lábios. Ele precisava provar novamente aquele sabor agridoce, nem que fosse uma última vez. Ela podia ser tão sensual que chegava a ser perigosa, mas ele também o era. E muito.

«Não se deve brincar com o fogo, muito menos com um Malfoy.» Pensou Draco, soturnamente. Ele nunca permitiria que brincassem com ele, com o seu charme e encanto.

Por isso, estava na hora de voltar. Estava na hora de voltar à acção, estava na hora de voltar ao mundo mágico, e recuperar tudo aquilo que lhe tinham tirado.

Um raio de Sol bateu entrou por uma frincha da cortina. Ele ergueu os olhos, decidido.

-Um homem tem que fazer o que um homem tem que fazer. – Falou, baixo.

---

**«Coming out of my cage**  
Saindo da minha gaiola

**And everything just fine**  
E tudo está bem

**Gotta, gotta be down**  
Começando, começando a estar em baixo

**Because I want it all»**  
Porque eu quero tudo isso

Agora ali, parado, diante do elevador que o levaria ao andar em que a encontraria, não tinha assim tanta certeza do que estava a fazer, se estava ou não a agir correctamente. Com um "Ding" a porta do elevador abriu-se, deixando sair algumas pessoas. Era agora, que ele tinha que decidir o que fazer.

Num surto de coragem, entrou no elevador, pressionando o botão do último andar. Nos segundos em que o elevador de arrastava até ao último andar, as mesmas ideias de antes rodopiavam ameaçadoramente na sua cabeça. O que deveria de fazer? Será que ele não estava pedindo demais, visto que fora somente um beijo?

Com um novo "Ding", o elevador parou no andar desejado. As portas abriram-se lentamente, como se mostrando um novo mundo para ele. Draco saiu, tendo uma estranha certeza daquilo que ia fazer.

«Para situações drásticas, medidas drásticas.» Pensou, com um meio sorriso.

Espreitou pela esquina do corredor, vendo os mesmos dois seguranças da outra vez. Apertou firmemente a sua varinha, que já não usava a alguns anos por falta de necessidade, e colocou-se à frente dos seguranças.

-Ei, ninguém pode estar aqui sem autorização! – gritou um deles.

-_Estupefaça! – _sibilou Draco, com a varinha apontada para ambos.

O barulho de dois corpos inertes caindo no chão. Draco sacudiu alguma poeira imaginária dos seus ombros, e fez questão de passar por cima de ambos. Chegou à porta, e rodou a maçaneta, sem fazer qualquer barulho.

Entrou na suite, reparando que todos os pormenores estavam exactamente iguais ao que se lembrava. Nada fora do sítio, nem um grão de poeira em qualquer móvel, nem o casaco do seu sonho sobre o sofá.

«O que eu estou aqui a fazer, mesmo?»Perguntou-se Draco. «Como eu fui burro! Mas também… agora acabo o que comecei!»

**«It started out with a kiss**  
Isto começou com um beijo

**How did it end up like this?**  
Como foi terminar desta forma

**It was only a kiss**  
Foi somente um beijo

**It was only a kiss»**  
Foi somente um beijo.

-Jason… Eu já falei que vocês só podem entrar aqui em caso de… - A voz de Ginny Weasley foi desaparecendo gradativamente à medida que ela entrava na sala e se deparava com o loiro. Esta tinha apenas lhe cobrindo o corpo um roupão de banho, curto e felpudo, e trazia na mão uma toalha com a qual enxugava os cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes – Malfoy? O que fazes aqui?

-Vim resolver as coisas, _Ginevra – _Ele falou num tom meio rancoroso, meio magoado. – Eu NÃO gosto que as mulheres brinquem comigo… Usaste a pessoa errada.

-Usei? Como assim usei?

-Não te faças de desentendida, ruiva, tu usaste-me… - Ele aproximou-se ameaçadoramente do rosto dela - Aposto que eu vos rendi umas boas gargalhadas ontem, não? A ti e ao Potter!

-O que dizes, Malfoy!

Draco prendeu os pulsos dela com ambas as mãos contra a parede, encostando o seu corpo no dela, prensando-a contra a parede.

-Eu não gosto de partilhar as minhas coisas, Weasley – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentindo-a arrepiar-se com a proximidade – Muito menos, partilhá-las com o Potter.

-Estiveste a beber, Malfoy? Quem pensas que és? – Ginny perguntou, com a voz fraca, tentando resistir à sua vontade de agarrar o loiro.

-Isso pergunto eu, ruiva. Não devias de brincar com o fogo. Não devias ter brincado comigo desse jeito. Tu deixaste-me louco. Nunca mais consegui pensar noutra pele que não fosse a tua, nem noutros lábios que não fossem os teus. Endoideceste-me totalmente, com esse teu jeito sensual. E posso nunca mais te ver, mas quero pelo menos tocar os teu lábios mais uma vez.

Draco olhou olhos nos olhos para ela, vendo-os brilhar suavemente. Um meio sorriso preenchia o rosto de Ginevra.

-Posso, pelo menos, oferecer-te uma bebida?

Ele hesitou. Lentamente, o aperto nos pulsos dela foi diminuindo. E então ele tinha-a largado totalmente.

**«Now I'm falling asleep**  
Agora estou caindo no sono

**And she's calling a Cab**  
E ela está chamando um táxi

**While he's having a smoke**  
Enquanto ele está fumando

**And she's taking a drag**  
E ela está dando um trago

**Now they're going to bed**  
Agora eles estão indo para a cama

**And my stomach is sick**  
E o meu estômago está enjoado

**And it's all in my head**  
E é tudo na minha cabeça

**But she's touching his chest now**  
Mas ela está tocando o peito dele agora

**He takes off her dress now**  
Ele tira o vestido dela agora

**Let me go**  
Deixa-me ir

**I just can't look**  
Eu não consigo olhar

**It's killing me**  
Está me matando

**And taking control»**  
E tomando o controlo.

Ela dirigiu-se ao bar, perguntando o que ele queria beber. Encheu dois pequenos copos com um dos líquidos com algum teor alcoólico, e entregou um ao loiro, ficando com o outro para si mesma. Ambos sentaram-se no sofá, sorvendo lentamente cada gole, cada trago daquela bebida.

Ginny não sabia o que dizer. Era óbvio que Draco a afectava, e muito, mas ela não lhe poderia dizer isso. Ela era uma modelo mundialmente famosa, por amor de Merlin. Ela poderia ter todo e qualquer homem ao seus pés, não precisava justamente daquele. Ou será que precisava?

A verdade é que ela tinha pensado nele toda a noite. Ele tinha-a beijado de um jeito que ninguém beijara antes. Ela sentia fogo crepitando dentro de si, sempre que o tinha assim próximo. E ela nunca sentira algo assim antes. E descobrira que preferia mil vezes mais ser beijada uma única vez daquele jeito fogoso por Draco, do que ser beijada por Harry muitas vezes, naquele jeito calmo que ele sempre tinha com ela. Entre ela e Harry não havia atracção, havia apenas alguma espécie de amor que se escoava lentamente. Entre ela e Draco, tudo era atracção. Os seus corpos respiravam sexo sempre que estavam próximos um do outro. Tinham uma química perfeita.

-Eu e Harry acabámos. – Ginevra anunciou, olhando para ele.

-Eu não sou um repórter de uma revista de fofocas. Não é a mim que deves dar pormenores da tua vida pessoal.

-Deixa de ser estúpido. Eu só te quis dar uma informação.

-Okay, vou tentar me mostrar interessado – ele falou, ironicamente – E porque é que acabaram? – o sarcasmo e desinteresse era óbvio na voz dele.

-O Harry não gostou de te ver aqui comigo.

-Uau, deu-lhe dor de corno rápido, não achas?

-Deixa de ser mau, Draco.

-Eu nunca fui bom, Ginevra.

-Ainda bem, Malfoy – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, em voz provocante – Porque gosto muito mais de Bad Boys**(2)... – **Ela trincou o lóbulo da orelha dele de forma sensual.

Draco não fazia ideia de como tudo tinha culminado desse jeito. Mas os beijos foram-se tornando lentos e ávidos, demonstrando o desejo que percorria ambos os corpos. Lentamente, ambos estavam embrenhados numa confusão de sentidos e sensações. Ambos se deixaram levar pelo seu lado selvagem e irracional. E nenhum deles estava sequer preocupado com as consequências de algo.

Um gemido cortou o silêncio, sumptuosamente. E depois, apenas o barulho de ambas as respirações, de forma descompassada. As roupas de ambos espalhavam-se pelo chão, traçando o caminho até ao quarto. Na enorme cama, dois corpos repousavam, ambos com meios sorrisos no rosto.

Ginny beijou o abdómen dele, repousando a sua cabeça neste. Sentiu os braços de Draco a envolvendo suavemente pela cintura.

-Só agora me lembrei… Como é que entraste? – perguntou ela, com a voz embargada.

-Pela porta.

-Não enfeitiçaste os seguranças, pois não?

-Hum… Como adivinhaste.

Ela não respondeu, apenas pousou novamente a sua cabeça no peito dele.

-Vão pensar que me queres raptar. – Ela respondeu, tempo depois. Ele não respondeu nada, pois tinha adormecido. E foi isso que ela mesma fez, pouco tempo depois.

E pensar que ele apenas tinha ido ali pelo seu ciúme irracional. Talvez o destino existisse. Afinal de contas, seria possível tão grande coincidência? Num dia, as vidas de ambos tinham mudado para sempre. E tudo sem querer.

**«Jealousy**  
Ciúme

**Turning Saints into the sea**  
Tornando santos em mar

**Swimming through sick lullabies**  
Nadando por doentes canções de adormecer

**Choking on your alibis**  
Sufocando nos teus álibis

**But it's just the price I pay**  
Mas é somente o preço que pago

**Destiny is calling me**  
Destino está chamando-me

**Open up my eager eyes**  
Abrindo meus olhos ansiosos

**I'm Mr. Brightside**  
Eu sou o Sr. Lado Brilhante

**I never**  
Eu nunca

**I never**  
Eu nunca

**I never**  
Eu nunca

**I never**  
Eu nunca

* * *

**(1) "**O mundo nas minhas mãos". Mantive a expressão em inglês porque gosto muito mais dela nessa língua.

**(2)** Bad BoysMeninos maus. Algo neste sentido.

**N/a: **Esta é a minha prenda de aniversário para todos. Com uma inspiração tirada de não-sei-onde, despachei a continuação e, aliás, gostei do formato que ela tomou.

Obrigado a todos que comentaram em "Um dia de uma vida"

**1 de Julho de 2006**


End file.
